


sweet and tempting

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: jisung never thought he'd be having dirty thoughts about his hyung, but a single ice-cream proved him wrong
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 248





	sweet and tempting

"and where's the ice-cream for me?" jaemin asks, pouting, when he enters the kitchen and sees chenle running out with a pack in his hands.

"uhm... here", jisung searches for it in a shopping bag before he hands jaemin a popsicle.

which is made in an oblong phallic shape.

jaemin takes it and then gives jisung such a frightening glare that jisung hurries to explain.

"jeno-hyung chose it!" he points to a grinning jeno, who went to do the shopping with him, and jaemin mirrors his grin, spreading his lips in a fake smile. it looks even more scary than his grim face, and jisung thinks that the popsicle is probably going to end up in jeno's ass.

but jeno just laughs and says, "it's tasty, i promise!" and then gets back to emptying his shopping bag, ignoring jaemin's frowning face.

"it better be", jaemin grunts and leaves the kitchen with a sigh.

  
when all the food is stuffed in the fridge and on the cupboard shelves, jisung goes to rest in the living room where jaemin is watching tv, with a bored look and the popsicle in his hand.

"is there anything interesting?" jisung lands on the sofa in the opposite end from jaemin, who shakes his head with a 'nah' before he opens his mouth to continue eating.

well, jisung wouldn't call it 'eating'. it's more sucking, and licking, with slurping noises and red lips wrapped around the cold sweet, as jaemin moves his head to take more of the popsicle in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder on a di-

"what?"

jisung snaps out of his daydream after hearing jaemin's voice, and only then he understands that he was fucking _staring_. he looks at jaemin's awaiting expression, feeling the blush spreading from his cheeks to the very tips of his ears.

"n-nothing", jisung manages to mutter, blushing even more at his own stuttering.

"m-m?" jaemin hums, licking the side of the popsicle without tearing his eyes off jisung, "doesn't look like nothing to me", he says with a chuckle, directing his look to the area of jisung's crotch.

jisung follows the movement with his eyes only to see his cock standing hard and proud in his sweats so that it's impossible not to notice it. and if jisung thought he didn't have any embarrassing moments in his life, now he definitely has one, and there probably won't be anything worse than that.

"i-i..." is the only thing he can say under jaemin's smirking look before he jumps from the sofa and storms out, almost bumping with renjun in the hall.

"hey, careful!" renjun says and then adds, "i'm going to practice choreo a bit, are you coming with me?" he shouts as jisung hides in his room.

"yes, uhm, give me a moment!" he shouts back, opening the door slightly before closing it again.

his heart is beating like crazy and cheeks burn with shame as he leans his back on the wall and presses his hand to his prominent hard-on. fuck. he can't possibly stay with jaemin in the same space now, but going out to renjun like that is also not the best idea. his eyes then spot his checked shirt, and jisung rushes to grab it and tie it around his waist in an attempt to conceal his bulge. it helps, and jisung cautiously goes out of his room, afraid to meet jaemin on his way to the front door. but jaemin is nowhere to be seen, and jisung, partly relieved, leaves the dorm with renjun, hoping to busy himself with the practice so as not to think about his total fiasco - and about how he's going to look in jaemin's eyes from now on.

he stays in the practice room longer than renjun, dancing his ass out till his legs hurt and head is empty, with no disturbing thoughts. they come back though, when jisung returns to the dorm and realises that he has to go to his and jaemin's room to sleep. the sofa in the living room also doesn't look attractive as it reminds him of what happened, and with a hopeless sigh jisung heads to his room praying for jaemin to be sleeping. his prayers are heard - jaemin's fast asleep, and jisung climbs up to his bunk bed as quietly as possible and covers himself with a blanket as if hiding from the thoughts, which attack him with double force as soon as he closes his eyes.

next morning jisung expects jaemin to behave weird (because he himself would definitely behave weird), but jaemin does nothing such, as if that embarrassing for jisung episode didn't happen. and jisung is thankful for that, he really is - he wouldn't handle an awkward silence or a serious talk with jaemin. they chat as usual, fool around as usual, jaemin scolds him for not washing his hands before having meals as usual, and everything seems normal except for one thing.

jisung soon realizes that he has a small (actually, not so small) problem. every time he sees jaemin eating something vaguely resembling a dick, his imagination immediately provides him with dirty pictures of jaemin sucking on a cock, sometimes even _his_ cock, and that's way more than just disturbing. unfortunately for jisung, they seem to have lots of dick-looking food at home, starting with bananas and finishing with ready-cooked corn dogs, and it really, _really_ doesn't help him to get rid of all those images, which keep haunting him even at night. the worst thing about it is that jaemin probably notices the way jisung's face reddens when he bites on a sausage or drinks juice with a straw, because sometimes the corners of his lips tug up in a subtle smirk for a moment - and then it's gone, as if it never happened and jisung just overthinks too much. but, knowing jaemin and how much he knows about jisung, he probably does notice, - which doesn't make jisung's life any easier.

he has to suffer day after day, but the peak of his torture comes when he goes to the kitchen in the evening to grab a snack, and meets chenle and jaemin there: chenle is finishing a chocolate bar and jaemin... god, jaemin is sucking on a motherfucking _lollipop_ , and jisung just freezes on his place unable to move or speak.

"jisungie? you want one?" chenle asks, probably thinking that jisung also wants a lollipop since he stares at it so intensely. but what jisung wants for real is to feel the softness of jaemins mouth on his dick... which starts to react in his pants. thanks god this time jisung notices it before the others. he quickly turns round, mumbling "n-no, 'm good", and sprints back to his room, but soon realizes it's a bad decision because after he enters it, jaemin comes in too, a lollipop in his mouth and devilish sparkles in his eyes.

he locks the door under jisung's confused stare and then steps closer, closer, _closer_ to jisung till the younger feels that he presses his back onto the desk near the window, and there's nowhere to run anymore.

"h-hyung..." jisung mutters weakly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. he sees jaemin take the lollipop out of his mouth before his lips curve in a meaningful smile and he says in his low, deep voice, "you've been awfully obvious these days, jisungie, you know that?"

jisung gulps, feeling like a cornered prey.

"w-what do you mean, hyung?" he tries to act dumb, but jaemin just scoffs at that.

"that you keep staring at my lips even now", he says, and jisung quickly directs his wide eyes to jaemin's, but it's already late and he's caught red-handed.

his face feels hot and breath gets stuck in his throat when jaemin brings himself even closer, making the distance between them almost disappear.

"so, how many times did you imagine me sucking you off?" jaemin asks quietly, a smirk still decorating his face, but jisung only mumbles some incoherent mess of 'no'-s and 'hyung'-s in response. he wouldn't be able to answer even if he wanted to, because it happened so often that he'd lose count after the first hundred, and when jaemin with his red slick lips is so fucking close to him, he isn't sure he remembers how to speak.

jaemin lets out a short laugh at his failed attempt to explain himself before he places his one hand on jisung's hip and reaches over to his ear.

"you know, i've been thinking about that too, since that day when you popped a boner over me", jaemin says in a low deep voice, his sweet breath ghosting on jisung's skin making him emit a pathetic whine of shame and arousal as he feels his cock twitch. "don't you think it's time we did something about it?" jaemin asks, sliding his hand from jisung's hip to where his cock is so hard that jisung's ready to cry.

"hyu-oh-" he gasps when jaemin squeezes his crotch applying a bit of pressure.

"m-m, impressive", jaemin chuckles and starts rubbing jisung's cock through the fabric slowly as if wanting to tease him.

jisung has to grab on the desk behind him for purchase because his knees suddenly feel wobbly and head goes muddled. his heart stops in fear for a second when jaemin makes a small step back, but he only does it to say a short 'hold it', shoving his lollipop in jisung's hand. jisung takes it clumsily, puzzled about what's in jaemin's mind, but it gets more than clear when jaemin dips his fingers under the waistband of jisung's sweats and boxers and falls on his knees, tugging the clothes down to jisung's ankles, with his face showing both arousal and triumph.

"try not to make any sounds, okay?" jaemin says with his sweetest smile and takes jisung's cock in his hand stroking it a few times. the task seems to be already impossible as jisung feels the tight grip of jaemin's fingers on his shaft and barely manages not to push forward in his need for pleasure. he bites on his lip and gives jaemin an obedient nod. "good boy", jaemin says in his cooing manner and then reaches to drag his tongue on the underside of jisung's cock, slowly and teasingly, looking straight in his eyes. the sensation goes through him like a tingling electric impulse, and he breathes out a shuddery 'o-oh', at which jaemin smiles, satisfied.

he begins licking jisung's cock from all sides, just the way he'd do to a lollipop, and jisung doesn't know if jaemin just wants to enjoy the process or make him go crazy. 'probably both', he decides in the end, but all his thoughts vanish from his head, giving way to pure arousal rushing into his blood, when jaemin parts his pink lips and takes the tip of his cock between them. he raises his eyes at jisung as if to read his reaction, and his look, hooded with lust, is too much for jisung to handle. he brings his free hand to his face to hide his embarrassed expression, but jaemin catches it quickly and lands it on the top of his head, silently asking jisung to stroke it. and so jisung does, tentatively running his fingers through the pink hair, to which jaemin purrs, he fucking _purrs_ with jisung's cock in his sinful mouth, closing his eyes and moving his head on the thick shaft.

and now he starts to suck for real, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue, and jisung can hardly contain the groans strangled in his throat. he grits his teeth and grasps on jaemin's hair - apparently, too painfully, because jaemin lets out a quiet moan.

"s-sory, hyung", jisung whispers, but jaemin doesn't complain and keeps sucking, trying to take jisung's cock as deep as he can.

when jisung feels jaemin's throat clench around the tip, his eyes roll back as his arousal doubles and spreads from the pit of his stomach to the very tips of his toes. he doesn't notice the way he pushes on jaemin's nape, he doesn't notice the lollipop in his hand drop down on the floor, and only when he hears a nasty, obscene sound of gagging he notices that he's holding jaemin's head in his both hands and impales him on his cock, deep and rough, while his hips move to make it go even deeper. he casts his hazy eyes down to look at jaemin, and the sight makes his legs go jelly at the climax which he feels forming inevitably. jaemin's eyes with wet fluttering lashes are shut and eyebrows are furrowed, his cheeks are coloured with pink, his slick crimson lips are dirtied in saliva which drips down his chin, and jisung can swear he has never seen his hyung more beautiful than now.

"god, hyung, you're so pretty", jisung breathes out as he keeps thrusting into jaemin's throat with no restraints, and jaemin opens his big teary eyes and whines quietly, bringing jisung to the edge of his sanity.

"hyung, i'm close", he mutters, panicking at how fast his orgasm builds up, but jaemin just blinks once, as if giving him permission.

when jisung sees two tears falling from the corners of his eyes, he feels a crashing wave overflowing him and cums deep in jaemin's throat, pressing jaemin's face right to his stomach. for a moment his vision goes black at the hardest orgasm he's ever had, before he hears jaemin's cough which brings him down to earth.

"you fucked my throat", jaemin says in a hoarse voice, and despite a cunning smile decorating his lips, jisung shivers in horror at what they've (and he himself in particular) done.

"h-hyung, i-i didn't... i-" he stutters watching jaemin tug up his pants and tucking his now softening cock back in.

"it's okay, jisungie", jaemin chuckles, getting up. "give me a tissue", he says, and jisung hastily looks around before he spots a pack of tissues on the desk.

he hands one to jaemin, who wipes his mouth and chin and then reaches it in his sweats, clicking his tongue. it takes jisung a moment to understand what happened, and the realization makes his face heat at how much he blushes.

"hyung, y-you-"

"i liked your cock, jisungie", jaemin interrupts him bringing his face close to jisung, so close that their lips can touch, and jisung's heart makes a leap in his chest. "did you like my mouth?" jaemin asks with a playful smile, making jisung speechless for a moment.

"i-it... you... you were great, hyung", he finally manages, fidgeting restlessly with his hands.

jaemin hums positively and plants a soft kiss on jisung's warm cheek.

"we won't tell anybody about it, right, jisungie?" jaemin says in jisung's ear in his scarily sweet voice, and jisung nods frantically, earning one more kiss in the cheek. "good", jaemin coos, before he steps back and turns to leave the room. "oh, and you owe me a lollipop", he says, sending jisung a wink.

he goes out, and jisung stares at the abandoned lollipop on the floor, thinking that from now on he definitely won't be able to keep the lewd images of jaemin out of his head.


End file.
